<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gonna Fill You Up by sunnytigi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616664">Gonna Fill You Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnytigi/pseuds/sunnytigi'>sunnytigi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alien Oikawa Tooru, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Anal Sex, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Gay, Gay Sex, Human Iwaizumi Hajime, Husbands, Love, M/M, Manhandling, Marriage, Married Couple, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Oikawa Tooru, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:46:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnytigi/pseuds/sunnytigi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alien Tooru bends his human husband Hajime over the table and fucks him in the kitchen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gonna Fill You Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i was looking for some bottom!iwa fics that i haven’t read yet, but i couldn’t find any, so i wrote one myself xD</p>
<p>i love the headcanon of them being married and tooru still calling hajime “iwa-chan”</p>
<p>hope you like it~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hajime was lying on the couch, watching some television, when suddenly the television turned off and on again. He grunted annoyed and slowly sat up, looking around for the remote. He frowned, when he couldn’t find it.</p>
<p>“IWA-CHAN!” His husband shouted from the kitchen. “THE MICROWAVE ISN’T WORKING!”</p>
<p>Hajime rolled his eyes and stood up. When he arrived in the kitchen, he saw his husband desperately trying to turn on the microwave with a remote. An amused smile made its upon his face, watching the taller male struggle with human technology. </p>
<p>His husband was an alien, who only showed his true form at home, when only Hajime was around. He had cyan skin, black eyes and little antennas on his head. His ability to change his skin color like a chameleon was very useful, since his true identity had to stay a secret. His wild brunette hair always hid his little antennas, so he never had to worry about them. Contact lenses made sure his eyes looked normal.</p>
<p>“This remote is for the television, dumbass.” The smaller male chuckled and went over to his pouting husband to turn on the microwave. “There you go.”</p>
<p>“Thank you so much, Iwa-chan!” Tooru grinned and pulled the shorter male into a tight embrace. “Humans have so many tricky inventions!”</p>
<p>“They’re not tricky. You’re just stupid.” Hajime snickered, hugging his husband back. “Aliens are always portrayed as intelligent, but in reality you’re just stupid little shits.”</p>
<p>“Rude!” The alien huffed, slapping the smaller male slightly on the chest. “My kind is very intelligent! I just have some trouble understanding things.”</p>
<p>The taller male pouted down at his husband, still holding him close around his waist. Hajime had his arms around his neck, smirking up at him. </p>
<p>The smaller male leaned forward and kissed Tooru’s pout, making his husband sigh softly. The arms around him tightened and hold him even closer against the warm body. He licked across Tooru’s bottom lip, making him shiver as he opened his mouth, letting Hajime’s tongue in. His tongue roamed around the taller male’s mouth, exploring every corner. </p>
<p>Tooru moaned into the kiss, his hands grabbed the smaller male’s bubble butt, while he sucked on Hajime’s tongue, making his husband gasp in surprise. </p>
<p>They separated and looked at each other with lust filled eyes, while trying to catch their breaths.</p>
<p>“Gonna destroy that thick human ass of yours.” Tooru panted, licking his lips.</p>
<p>“Is that a promise?” Hajime smirked, biting his bottom lip seductively. The eyes of his husband were staring hungrily at his lips. Suddenly, Tooru grabbed his hips and turned him around, pushing him against the kitchen table. </p>
<p>Tooru put a hand against his back and bend him over. Immediately, he pulled the smaller male’s pants and underwear down to his ankles, exposing his thick bubble butt. He took the belt off of Hajime’s pants and tied his hands behind his back, so that his husband could barely move.</p>
<p>“T-Tooru.” The shorter male moaned, getting turned on by the way the alien manhandled him. Even though Hajime was  a strong and dominant person, he always loved it, when his husband got rough with him during sex.</p>
<p>“Be patient, my dear.” The alien whispered softly, caressing the exposed skin of Hajime’s thighs. He grabbed both ass cheeks and separated them, exposing the small pink hole, that was waiting to be filled with a big alien cock.</p>
<p>Another loud moan left Hajime’s lips, when he felt something wet on his entrance. His husband began licking across his hole, sending a shiver down his spine. Tooru’s alien tongue was slightly bigger than a human tongue, which added to the pleasure, when the taller male started to push it inside of him. He felt his hole getting more and more stretched, while the big tongue roamed around inside of his ass. </p>
<p>Tooru had his eyes closed, enjoying the familiar taste of his beautiful husband. His hands still hold tight onto Hajime’s ass cheeks, probably leaving some marks.</p>
<p>Hajime was a moaning mess. His mouth hang open and his eyes were half closed, while his small cock leaked down onto the floor. The pleasure was almost too much for him.</p>
<p>A sound of protest left his lips, when the taller male pulled his tongue out.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Baby. I’m gonna fill you with something way bigger than my tongue.” Tooru purred, pulling down his own pants. His big alien cock sprang free, slapping against Hajime’s ass, making him moan. His cock was leaking with precum, waiting desperately to dive into the warm heat of his husband’s ass. </p>
<p>He stepped out of his pants and put them aside.</p>
<p>Like his tongue, his dick was also way bigger than a human dick. </p>
<p>“Gonna fill you up so good.” Tooru mumbled, adjusting his dick to Hajime’s gaping hole. He slowly pushed in, making both of them moan simultaneously. He didn’t let Hajime adjust to his size and rammed his fat cock with one thrust completely inside of him.</p>
<p>The shorter male screamed in pain, tears forming in his eyes, but the pain just added to the pleasure. </p>
<p>“Look at how well you’re taking my cock, Hajime. We trained that small hole of yours so good, taking all of my cock at once.” Tooru stared dreamingly down at how the rim stretched around his massive cock. He snapped his hips forward and began thrusting his dick in a fast pace.</p>
<p>Only whimpers and the name of his husband left Hajime’s mouth, while he got roughly fucked by the alien. His whole body shook with every thrust, making his sensitive nipples rub against the table. The sensation was too much for Hajime, the only thing he could think about was the fat cock of his husband rearranging his guts. Tooru was literally fucking his brain out. He had no control over his body anymore.</p>
<p>Tooru changed the angle a bit, searching for Hajime’s sweet spot. He knew he found it, when his husband screamed in pleasure, while arching his back. He smirked and reached forward to hold onto Hajime’s shoulders. He fastened his pace and thrusted mercilessly into the smaller male. The sound of slapping skin got louder and it was the only sound to be heard in the kitchen, besides the loud moans of Hajime.</p>
<p>“H-Hajime, so close.” The taller male panted, while his thrusts got sloppier. “Gonna fill you up.”</p>
<p>The hot voice of his husband and the gigantic cock penetrating his prostate send Hajime over the edge, coming untouched all over the kitchen floor, while another scream came out of his mouth. Tooru really knew how to make him scream.</p>
<p>Seeing his husband coming untouched send Tooru over the edge as well, filling Hajime with a lot of his alien sperm. There was so much of it, that some of it already leaked out of Hajime’s shuddering hole.</p>
<p>Tooru pulled his cock out, after he came down from his climax, making the smaller male whimper. He freed Hajime’s hands and removed the last bits of clothes from his body, leaving his husband naked on the table. He put the clothes aside and noticed that the microwave already finished, but he ignored it for now. He carefully picked up his husband, who was already half asleep. With his strong arms around him, he carried him to the bedroom and laid him down in the bed. He made sure his husband was comfortable, before he made his way back to the kitchen to clean everything up.</p>
<p>Hajime laid on the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep, with a small smile on his face and the feeling of Tooru’s warm semen inside of him. Before he was fully asleep, he felt a warm body behind him and strong arms wrap around his waist, pulling him closer. He instinctively snuggled closer to the warmth, making his husband chuckle.</p>
<p>“Goodnight, my love.” Tooru whispered softly, before Hajime fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>